The Crucified
The Crucified (or The Cru) was a Crossover thrashcore band that began in 1984 as K.G.B., which they would later officially title [[Kids in God's Blessing|'Kids in God's Blessing']]. The band formed out of Fresno, California in the United States. In 1993, the band disbanded, due to major personal differences, until 2009, when the members reunited and forgave each other, performing again at Cornerstone Festival that year. History Origins and K.G.B. (1984-1986) The band began as K.G.B. in 1984, with the lineup of Jim Chaffin on Drums, Greg Minier on Guitars and Kirk Palmer on Bass and Keyboards.Salomon, Mark (2005) Simplicity. Relevantbooks. Retrieved on August 28, 2018.Van Pelt, Doug (2005). "The Crucified Interview 2005". HM Magazine. Retrieved on August 28, 2018. Wayne Stonecipher joined shortly afterwards. Stonecipher departed after a year, which saw Mark Salomon added on as the Vocalist. The band began writing and recording their own material. However, before releasing their first demo, the band changed their name once again to The Crucified. The name just came between Chaffin and Salomon discussing new names. The band would then release their debut demo, titled Take Up Your Cross. However, a few of the first copies were titled Tak Up Your Cross, due to a mistake the publisher, David "Burrito" Villapondo, made.Chaffin, Jim (May 26, 2015). "#17 - ... a Drummer". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on August 28, 2018.Chaffin, Jim (June 2, 2015). "#18 - ... in Control". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on August 28, 2018. Nailed, Self-titled and more Bassists (1987-1990) The band followed Take Up Your Cross, with Nailed, which came out in 1987. The following year, in 1988, Trevor departed from the band to be replaced by former Martyr Bassist Mark Johnson. With this lineup - Salomon, Minier, Johnson and Chaffin - the band recorded their debut self-titled album, which was recorded at Casbah Studios and released through Narrowpath Records. Following the release, the band performed at Cornerstone Festival that year, and performed with many secular acts including D.R.I., G.B.H. and Pantera. Johnson, however, did not last long within the band, as there was a disconnect. However, in more recent days, they have all reconciled. With Johnson's departure, the band began to search once more for a Bass player. A friend of the band's referred them to a magazine, which had an add placed for a Guitarist, who's three biggest influences were Metallica, Pantera and The Crucified. Chaffin called the Guitarist, Jeff Bellew, and eventually met with him over a meal at Denny's. He would then join the band as their new Bassist. The Pillars of Humanity and break-up (1991-1995) With Bellew in the mix, the band went to the studio to record their follow up album, The Pillars of Humanity. The album was released by Narrowpath Records, similar to their debut, in 1991. The band did not tour much on the album. Following the release, the band members went their own ways of sorts; Chaffin and Bellew were close still, while Minier was about to have his first child and Salomon had become distant. In 1993, Chaffin had broken up the band, eventually called Salomon, and informed him of their breakup. In 1995, The Crucified performed a final show over the weekend of Cornerstone Festival, with each member going their own ways.Debenedictis, Matt (January 14, 2010). "The Crucified's Drummer Never Thought a Reunion Was on the Table". Noisecreep. Retrieved on August 28, 2018. Salomon went on to form Stavesacre, with Bellew joining shortly after, Chaffin creating The Blamed and Minier forming a solo project called Applehead. Reunion and Complete Collection (2009-2016) In September 2008, the band acquired the rights of their music from Narrowpath and Ocean Records, who the band had also been a part of. With the newly acquired rights to their music, the band went to Tooth & Nail Records, who helped put out a commemorative box-set, featuring all of their music, which came out on June 30, 2009. Following the release of the box-set, the band began to release their merchandise through a website they had created, as well as MerchNow. On June 14, 2009, the band returned from the grave and performed their first show in 14 years at Calvary Chapel Golden Springs.Crawley, Adam (November 11, 2009). "Resurrecting the Crucified". San Diego Reader. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. The band would continue, performing at Cornerstone Festival the same year on July 3rd."Cornerstone 2009 Bands". Retrieved on August 29, 2018. On October 31, the band performed their first overseas show at Nordic Festival in Olso, Norway."Line-up for Nordic Fest 2009 at Sub-Scene (Olso) on 29, Oct, 2009". Last.fm. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. Around 2016, the band began to taper off their shows and activity on social media, marking the hiatus of the band. Members Last Known Lineup * Mark Salomon - Vocals (1985-1993, 1995, 2009-2016) * Greg Minier - Guitars (1984-1993, 1995, 2009-2016) * Jeff Bellew - Bass (1990-1993, 1995, 2009-2016) * Jim Chaffin - Drums (1984-1993, 1995, 2009-2016) Former Members * Wayne Stonecipher - Vocals (1984-1985) * Kirk Palmer - Bass, Keyboards (1984-1986) * Trevor Palmer - Bass (1986-1988) * Mark Johnson - Bass (1988-1989) Timeline Discography Studio Albums * The Crucified (1989) * The Pillars of Humanity (1991) Demos * Take Up Your Cross (1986) * Nailed (1987) * Live at the New Order (1989) * Power of God Live Demo (1999) Splits * Songs You've Never Heard Light Vol. 2 (1995) Compilations * Nailed / Take Up Your Cross (1994) * The Crucified: Complete Collection (2009) References Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Speed Metal Bands Category:Thrashcore Bands Category:United States Bands